


Meet the Parents

by Ellabee15



Series: The Batwoman and the demon's heir [8]
Category: Arrow (TV 2012), Batwoman (Comic)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-18
Updated: 2016-08-18
Packaged: 2018-08-09 06:33:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 921
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7790545
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ellabee15/pseuds/Ellabee15
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Title says it all</p>
            </blockquote>





	Meet the Parents

"Why have you never introduced me to your father?"

The question came while Nyssa and Kate watched an awkward dinner between Dick, Barbara and Commissioner Gordon. They'd shown up at the same restaurant where they were having dinner and Kate had enjoyed having front row seats to the disaster that was unfolding 3 tables away. While Gordon respected Dick, he didn't approve of his and Barbara's on again off again romance.

"You want to go through that?" Kate motioned to Dick's tense face, the vein in the commissioner's neck and the way Barbara was breaking her breadsticks into crumbs. Nyssa did not seem convinced.

"What makes you think it would end that way?" She asked. Kate picked up her wine glass and took a gulp. Nyssa wasn't going to drop this and it was going to end badly. Or well if she riled her up enough to lead her to make up sex.

"You don't know my dad." Kate said, using her foot to run along Nyssa's inner thigh.

"I believe that is what I am attempting to rectify." Nyssa said. She moved her chair back and trapping Kate's foot between her legs. "This conversation is serious, Katherine."

Kate huffed.

"Are you ashamed of me?" Nyssa asked. There was pain in her eyes.

"No." Kate answered quickly. She reached across the table and put her hand on hers. "Babe, I would never be ashamed of you, but..." She glanced back at the table where Gordon's mustache was bristling at something Dick had just said while Barbara closed her eyes in exasperation. "You see that? Now imagine 3 times worse. That's my dad. No one is ever good enough for his little girl." Kate picked up her wine glass. "It's not you I'm worried; about it's him."

Nyssa considered her words. "You do not know this to be true."

"Oh, but I do." Kate said, shuddering as she remembered the grand total of 2 girlfriends she'd brought home and how they'd quaked under the pressure of a military interrogation. "You've not known fear until you've come up against the wrath of Colonel Jacob Kane." She smirked. "I'm protecting you."

Nyssa arched an eyebrow.

"Now can you let your dashing heroine have her leg back?" She asked. Nyssa relented and opened her legs, allowing Kate to pull hers back. "And can we please get back to enjoying fun with Dick and Gordon?" She motioned to the other table and raised her glass, toasting Dick who gave her the finger.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

She should have known Nyssa wouldn't drop it, but somehow she was still surprised when she walked into their apartment and found her talking to her father.

"What's going on here?" she asked, shutting the door behind her.

"Katie-Kat." Her father said, grinning and giving her a kiss on the forehead. She winced as Nyssa's eyes lit up at the nickname. "I was just getting to know your lovely girlfriend, who you've apparently been living with for 5 months."

She gave him a guilty smile. "I love you daddy?"

"Uh huh." He gave her a kiss on her forehead. "Well, I actually have to go. Nyssa, it was lovely meeting you and I expect you to bring my daughter to my apartment for dinner on Friday night." He smiled back at Nyssa. "Katie-Kat. Walk me out."

Kate walked out of the apartment and over to the elevator. "Did I just fall into a parallel universe?" she asked as her father pushed the button to call it.

"What makes you say that?" He asked. 

"You were nice to her." Kate said. 

He smiled. "I know I was hard on the other girls you brought home, but they weren't right for you."

"What?" Kate leaned against the door.

"Come on, honey." He shook his head. "That first girl, Marissa, was using you for your money and the second was rude."

"No..." Kate frowned. "Okay she was."

He chuckled. "I also knew you weren't serious about them." He put his hand on her shoulder. "I can see that's different with Nyssa, otherwise you wouldn't have tried so hard to hide her from me." The elevator door dinged open. "And the fact that she decided to meet me anyway makes me like her even more."

Kate smiled, relieved beyond words, but there was still something bothering her. "Do you think mom and Beth would have liked her?" She asked. Her father nodded.

"And I think you know that too." He replied. "Chin up, Katie-Kat. And I expect to see you on Friday."

"Full disclosure; she's a former assassin." 

Her father raised an eyebrow, then laughed. "Nice one Kate." He said as the elevator closed. "You almost had me." 

"Ha ha." Kate muttered as the doors closed. "Well at least if he finds out now he can't say I didn't tell him." 

Going back inside the apartment, she saw Nyssa lounging on the couch. Sitting next to her, she put her head on her shoulder. "I am sorry for going behind your back." Nyssa said twisting a strand of Kate's hair around her fingers.

"No you're not." Kate said, snuggling closer.

Nyssa chuckled. "That is correct...Katie-Kat."

Kate covered her face. "Why me?"

"He loves you unconditionally." Nyssa murmured. Kate stiffened. How could she have been so thoughtless; Nyssa hadn't grown up with a supportive father. Of course she would have wanted to meet hers.

"He likes you." Kate said. "And I'm sure with time he'll annoy the living hell out of you. Just like all good fathers do."


End file.
